Insoportable
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: En ocasiones, los deseos suelen llevarte más lejos de lo que los instintos piensan. Los celos pueden llevarte a descubrir la verdad y un baile lleno del más oscuro deseo producirá un amor poco convencional envuelto en fuego, el escorpión lo sabía. Cada tango necesita una rosa y ella había ido a su encuentro.


**Hola! Me había desaparecido un largo rato del fandom HP, pero sobre todo de una de mis parejas predilectas en el mundo: Rose y Scorpius. **

**Esto lo escribí hace ya mucho tiempo, lo había publicado pero encontré muchisimos errores que espero haber corregido, trate de darle un poco más de drama y profundidad a los personajes. **

**Así que no tengo mucho más que decir, solo agradecer que pasen por mi historia y que me lean, que espero que les agrade la pequeña historia y que me dejen REVIEWS! Para mí es importante que me dejen saber su opinión y que me den consejos para mejorar. **

**Tlahcuilo Yatziri.**

**_Insoportable_**

"**_Con un oscuro deseo, amor que juega con fuego"_**

Atrapada, es ahí donde se encontraba; atrapada entre altas barreras de arbustos, frustrada y enojada pensando en sus repentinas acciones y las posibles consecuencias de ellas.

Soltó un improperio al contemplar que se había equivocado de nuevo y una vez más estaba encerrada entre ramas y hojas, tendría que volver al sendero inicial para poder escoger el camino correcto, a través del arbusto que la acorralaba y que momentos atrás le había dado la espalda, escucho unos pasos sigilosos, mortíferos para su oído. Un escalofrió le invadió cada poro de su cuerpo, la idea de estar siendo perseguida no le extrañaba en lo absoluto pero se tensaba como una tabla con el simple hecho de saber quién la acechaba, porque sabía que la encontraría y ella lucharía para no ser descubierta.

Apretó el paso y volvió al sendero de piedras, esta vez gruño con fuerza, ahora otros 3 caminos más se abrían mientras el estrés se hacía notorio en las facciones juveniles y la desesperación de encontrar una salida se tatuaba en sus ojos azules.

En aquel momento odiaba los laberintos, al principio la idea de asistir a un baile a través de uno le resultaba original y entretenida, nunca pensó que huir de uno le supondría una dificultad tan grande, a pesar de ello le enfadaba estar consciente de la razón por la cual ahora le era imposible salir: su mente no estaba concentrada y sus ojos cristalinos le impedían ver con claridad por donde caminaba.

Al fondo del sendero izquierdo diviso con total claridad (a pesar de la oscuridad nocturna) el faro que la llevaría lejos de todo lo que el laberinto contenía, aliviada corrió lo más rápido posible atreves de las piedras, buscando apoyo de vez en vez en los arbustos cuando tomaba una curva, con la gabardina rozando el suelo y provocando aquel sonido susurrante e incitador para el ágil cazador que la seguía.

Al salir de aquel tormento a pesar del dolor creciente en su costado subió las escaleras rápidamente, con el cabello considerablemente largo, ondulado y rojo como la sangre serpenteando y danzando tras de sí, enfatizando sus mejillas rosas. Con un empujón abrió la puerta del castillo y echó a correr tan rápido como el vestido de gala y los tacones le permitían, cruzando como una exhalación cada pasillo y rompiendo la tranquilidad de este como una daga de plata, dejando tras de sí una tensión impropia del lugar.

Al doblar en alguna esquina se detuvo con brusquedad y tratando de no sucumbir ante las lagrimas se sujeto el abdomen con fuerza al mismo tiempo que trataba( inútilmente) de tranquilizar su corazón; la garganta le ardía por el esfuerzo físico, tanto como si miles de llamas de fuego se propagaran por ella impidiéndole respirar y tragar saliva, jamás había sido buena deportista, correr en definitiva no era lo suyo pero aun así la desesperación de huir era lo suficientemente grande para hacerla cambiar de parecer...** él **era lo suficientemente **él** para perturbarla por más de un momento y provocar aquellos latidos extra en su ya agitado corazón.

Deslizándose por la pared, abatida y decepcionada consigo misma por ser tan impulsiva y egoísta, masajeo sus sienes, pensando que todo aquello era frustrante, de improviso, contemplando el cielo a través del tragaluz, las siluetas de cada uno de los invitados en aquel pomposo baile se hicieron presentes en su mente, pero sobre todo aquella silueta traviesa se apodero con fuerza de ella… en definitiva todo aquello era insoportable, tal vez porque así había empezado la velada.

—**_O—O—O—_**

Oculto el rostro entre sus manos y suspiro con fuerza.

Todo aquello que la rodeaba podía describirse insoportable y tedioso; el candelabro iluminaba cada pedazo de la estancia con un brillo completamente inusual, el bullicio del espacio la sofocaba de sobremanera provocándole repentinos mareos; aquel no era un espacio en el que ella pudiera sentir comodidad: el piso lustrado, la música clásica con aquellas melodías que producían sueño a cualquiera, las mesas impecables y los candelabros distribuidos que otorgaban aquel toque innecesario de elegancia eran el defecto, pero sobre todo, lo que más le incomodaba era la gente y el trato que debía darles: hablar con propiedad y respeto usando el mejor vestido, portándolo con elegancia y desenvoltura manteniendo en alto el apellido por el cual eras invitado. Rose podía decir con certeza que ese no era su ambiente, porque ella adoraba el alboroto que producía con su familia, hablar de anécdotas sobre el año escolar, contar chistes malos y sueños raros; muy contrario al bullicio que la rodeaba: con platicas que pretendían ser intelectuales, hablando de política y relaciones que a nadie le interesaban más de lo necesario.

Trato de acomodar uno de sus rojos rizos rebeldes tras la oreja sin mucho éxito, dándose ánimos para terminar la noche, al levantar la vista enfoco el laberinto, por el arco de entrada una bella pareja aparecía y una punzada en su estomago le revolvió la pasada cena.

David Sweld entraba con una falsa pose aristócrata (aunque nadie la notara), acompañado de una bella dama de oscuro cabello y ojos cafés como la caoba, sonriendo y tomándole la mano a aquel chico que por años había sido el novio de ella: de Rose Weasley, aquel chico de sonrisa amable, ojos azul celeste y cabello castaño claro era el mismo que un día le prometió amarla por siempre, en el momento era romántico, pero ahora esas palabras le sonaban irracionales, falsas y huecas, tal vez por que significaban eso en este momento.

Rose era la única capaz de saber cuando algo no le agradaba, cuando sonreía de felicidad y cuando sonreía por que era necesario, sabía que odiaba tanto esos bailes como ella, sabía que le disgustaban los trajes de etiqueta y los sombreros que traían consigo al igual que las corbatas y los moños; lo sabía porque ella lo conoce más que Vanessa Vermelho, la cita de él esa noche, la actual novia de ese chico.

Aun cuando su mente le gritaba con fuerza que apartara la vista, no podía, su mirada estaba perdida y atenta en el arco, en la pareja debajo de este.

La pelirroja sonrió con dolor e ironía en cuando David poso de manera superficial su mirada en ella después de tanto tiempo y Rose no pudo evitar cuestionarse lo mismo otra vez ¿ella no era lo suficiente para él? ¿Por que la había engañado con tantas palabras dulces y huecas? ¿Por qué ella se había dejado engañar? ¿Por que aún le importaba? soltó un bufido de frustración, sabiendo que era imposible saber las respuestas de esas preguntas ya que no se tragaría su orgullo para saber las respuestas de estas.

David era el único que le producía celos enfermizos como los que sentía en aquel momento y quería demostrárselos, no le harían lo mismo dos veces. Ella también podía ser seductora y atrevida, ella tenía potencial y se lo mostraría.

Con decisión alzo la vista, si bien era cierto, se estaba saltando miles reglas, Rose Weasley no era así, no se dejaba guiar ciegamente por sus instintos, pero quería demostrarle al mundo y a él que para ella no todo se reducía a los libros, que podía tener la atención de un chico.

Lo primero que su vista contemplo le produjo un escalofrió, Scorpius Malfoy la miraba fijamente con sus profundos ojos color plata, se mordió el labio y por un momento dudo en hacer lo que estaba planeando, no tenia por que demostrarle al mundo tantas cosas, ella era como era ¿no es así? si pensaban que para la pelirroja todo se reducía a libros no debería impórtale ¿o sí? sacudió la cabeza y fijo su mirada escandalosamente azul lapislázuli con determinación en el rubio al otro lado de la estancia que aún le miraba fijo, tratando de descubrir que le pasaba a la chica, porque le miraba con tal determinación.

Aquel intercambio de miradas basto para darle el suficiente valor de llevar a cabo su plan cuando las consecuencias podían ser más desastrosas que sus propósitos, los orbes plata le indicaron que se reuniera con él, nunca llego a imaginar que el encuentro no se daría como ella había previsto.

La orquesta, ubicada en la esquina más apartada del salón termino la insufrible melodía clásica abruptamente gracias a las instrucciones del director frente a ellos.

¡era ahora o nunca! se levanto del asiento lo más suavemente que pudo, con un poco de suerte David le prestaría la mínima atención y con la ayuda inconsciente del rubio le provocaría celos enfermizos, celos como los que sentía ella hacia Vanessa, por supuesto que aquello no era tarea fácil, sabía que seducir al Slytherin le costaría y aunque jamás había hecho eso, hoy se empeñaría en hacerle saber a todos los presentes que Rose Weasley podía seducir a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy: el chico por el cual muchas jovenes suspiraban embelesadas ante su presencia, el chico que causaba nerviosismo con una sola de sus miradas, él era el tipo de chico inalcanzable para muchas, para ella también... si pensara con la mente fría, sacudió con más fuerza la cabeza, tenía que pensar positivo. Ella podía seducirlo y provocarle celos al inepto de Sweld y eso era lo que haría.

La determinación en sus ojos era devastadora y tal como Scorpius podía observar sabia que aquella velada seria épica, ya que por fin ella dejaría de reprimirse, por fin tomaría las armas para demostrarle al mundo lo que era y eso le atraía.

Rose camino intercalando sus piernas, mostrando cada dos pasos a través de la ranura del vestido su piel blanca y tersa, algo que si debía admitir le avergonzaba, pero ahora no importaba, tenía un solo propósito y lo alcanzaría. El piano sonó a lo lejos con notas totalmente diferentes a las que en toda la velada se habían propagado, sonrió divertida enarcando una ceja a su seguro único espectador, pero el rubio le miraba de la misma forma, seguro de sí mismo, tal vez más seguro que Rose pero no con la misma determinación, sin apartar la vista cursando el único camino para encontrarse frente a frente con más rapidez encaminándose indudablemente al centro del salón: a la pista de baile.

Silencio. El sonido del piano de nuevo retumbo en sus oídos seguido de una advertencia clara, de pequeños golpeteos que avisaban el inicio de una gran obra, el rubio y la pelirroja aun enfrascados en su duelo de miradas al primer sonido de las cuerdas Rose dio un paso decidido al frente, provocando el eco de su zapato por el lugar al mismo tiempo que Scorpius empezaba a caminar en círculos por la pista, examinándola como si él fuera el cazador acechando a su próxima presa. Ella camino directo hacia él contoneándose imperceptiblemente y con una sonrisa provocadora que nunca nadie había contemplado, una sonrisa que le dedicaba a Scorpius y a nadie más, se quedo estático al sentir la pequeña mano de la pelirroja recorrer su hombro y darle pequeños golpecitos juguetones exigiendo su atención, con una no tan rápida media vuelta percibió el golpe suave de los pequeños mechones rebeldes del rojo cabello indomable al ella girar con fuerza, desenvolviéndose como toda una bailarina, si fuera impulsivo seguro correría tras ella tratando de vengarse, pero simplemente compuso una sonrisa peligrosa y enarco una ceja para la chica que lo miraba confundida moviendo sus labios claramente, pidiendo lo que sabía ella quería de él: ayuda.

Eso fue suficiente para acceder a la petición de la pelirroja; siempre y cuando cobrara aquel favor esa misma noche... con paso decidido avanzo en su dirección y la tomo del brazo en un gesto que a ojos ajenos era delicado cuando la realidad era muy distinta; con fuerza la obligo a chocar contra su pecho, una oleada del perfume frutal y floral cautivo su sentido olfativo por completo, provocándole por un efímero momento la necesidad de hundir su rostro en el cabello de la joven Weasley. Ella tomo uno de los mechones rubios y lo halo con fuerza, acercando sus rostros, fundiendo sus miradas y perdurando el duelo que no tenía por ahora fin aparente.

— Vaya Weasley, quien diría que algún días solicitarías mi ayuda — se burlo. En definitiva Rose no reacciono como el chico había pensado, le guiño un ojo y soltó una risita coqueta y tentadora. Giro sobre sí misma.

—Vaya Malfoy! quien diría que me ayudarías algún día?— Scorpius disimulando lo mal que le comentario le había sentado sonrió con algo de ironía, tomando un mechón de su cabello y colocándolo detrás de su oído susurro en este.

— Nunca dije que lo haría gratis — la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de la joven, parpadeando 2 veces trago saliva con algo de dificultad, a lo lejos la voz rasposa de un hombre comenzó a "cantar" si es que eso era lo que pretendía, con la primera palabra él comprendió de que se trataba todo y al parecer eso le felicitaría su plan aquella noche, se alejo de ella, tomando de su mano y una mirada basto para saber con qué tenía que ayudarla... mejor dicho con quien le ayudaría. Si, ahí se encontraba David Sweld con la chica nueva en el colegio.

—vaya, vaya... con la nueva ¿eh? te cambiaron — sentencio el rubio, ella desvió su mirada por primera vez y lo entendió a la perfección, — tienes celos — Scorpius entendió el dolor que sentía, entendió los celos enfermizos y todo lo que conllevaba, lo entendió completamente y de nuevo aquella mirada lapislázuli llena de determinación le recorrió el cuerpo entero, tratando de seguir con el ritmo de la música le dio un giro rápido a Rose provocando que su rizado cabello se soltara del moño que lo aprisionaba dejándose caer por sus hombros como auténticos riachuelos de sangre, Scorpius no se percato de su distracción hasta que la sonrisa tentadora apareció en los labios rojizos de la pelirroja tan cerca de los suyos que él no podía hacer otra cosa más que verlos sin recato alguno.

— ¿Tentado?— pregunto ella.

—quisieras— susurro Scorpius rozando sus labios tan suavemente que Rose hizo un esfuerzo por no suspirar pero no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara como nunca al sentir la mano del Slytherin tomando su pierna con delicadeza y suavidad, subiéndola cada vez más, en cambio, contrario a lo que Scorpius pensaba la joven lo abrazo dejándose hundir entre los brazos fuertes que le rodeaban.

— ¿Has bailado tango Weasley?— soltó el rubio con un tono de voz anhelante que no pudo esconder a tiempo, esperando que ella no se diera cuenta la coloco de espaldas a él y juntos empezaron un baile de pasos rápidos y giros casi imperceptibles.

— Jamás, pero quiero aprender... — dijo la chica, por un momento su voz titubeo y busco los ojos grises, suplicándole una respuesta — ¿lo hago bien?— ese titubeo, esa suplica se asemejaban más a la chica Weasley que él conoció años atrás y que lo cautivo, pero esa chica decidida y apasionada lo desconcertaba y le atraía. Le atraía saber que Rose era impulsiva y apasionada, le cautivaban sus errores y sus defectos, movió la cabeza negando sus pensamientos y se dedico a clavar su mirada en la chica.

— podrías hacerlo mejor — concluyo, retomando su fría voz y bajando sus manos hasta el muslo de la chica que reacciono al instante alzando una mano teniendo la intención e golpearle en el rostro por su atrevimiento, él la intercepto en el aire. Rose sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle el brazo siendo acompañado del dolor, su brazo rápidamente enrojeció y los dedos del Slytherin se marcaron en su muñeca.

— la primera vez te lo permití para lograr mi objetivo, que sabes a la perfección. No permitiré que te aproveches de mi Malfoy y espero te quede claro— el chico tratando de conservar la paciencia le fulmino con la mirada. — No puedes jugar conmigo— termino ella bajando su brazo con fuerza

— ¿No es lo mismo que hiciste conmigo? ¿No puedo jugar contigo después de aquella treta?— Rose le miro confundida y no se esforzó en ocultarlo.

— Jamás jugué contigo...— le susurro deshecha, olvidándose de que ambos estaban parados en la pista de baile, olvidándose por completo del chico por el cual estaba haciendo todo eso, sin percibir que a lo lejos un chico de ojos azules contemplaba con ira al rubio que observaba cada una de las pecas de su ex—novia, que ambos se fundían en una mirada cómplice y significativa como muchas veces él: David, lo había hecho con ella. Con movimientos exactamente iguales, Scorpius aprisiono la mano de la pelirroja con la suya. Sweld sintió un golpe fuerte en su sien y el deseo de derivar a Malfoy se hacía latente en su mente, lo que no podía comprender era el por qué Rose le sonreía al rubio, no comprendía porque ella se acercaba tanto a él y le permitía dibujar espirales en su espalda, jugando de vez en cuando con su largo cabello, algo que David hizo contadas ocasiones y solamente después de meses de noviazgo, no sabía el por qué ella deslizaba su mano sobre el pecho del rubio con una sonrisa verdadera... una pequeña mano tomo la suya exigiéndole atención pero él no podía apartar la mirada de la pista de baile donde no solo él prestaba atención al espectáculo que desde el inicio de la melodía se demostró pasional y entregado, ahora la pequeña serpiente hundía su cabeza entre el suelto y oloroso cabello de Rose en un ángulo al que le era fácil ver como la estúpida serpiente besaba el cuello de cisne de ella. Una voz muy diferente a la que quería escuchar le llamo la atención, Vanessa Vermelho le miraba con el ceño fruncido...

Scorpius sonrió sobre el cuello de Rose, sintiendo la mirada penetrante de David Sweld que pretendía darle fin a su vida, al final de todo, aquel teatro montado improvisadamente había dado resultado. Rose había provocado celos a su ex—novio, había cumplido su objetivo y por lo tanto él ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, sin embargo no quería separarse de ella, no quería desperdiciar el único momento en que una vez más, ella le permitía tocarla y elevarle el pulso. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras interrumpidas de la dama que le acompañaba en el baile, de la sinceridad que desprendían sus ojos y la sonrisa sincera en cuanto el acariciaba su espalda como cuando eran amigos; en esos momentos ella movía sus piernas rápidamente, intercalándolas y enredándolo de vez en cuando con una de ellas dándole su perfil. ¿Era verdad que no había jugado con su persona? seria mentira si negaran que alguna vez existió cariño por parte de los dos, eran amigos después de todo... pero fue David quien se encargo de terminar con su amistad por celos idiotas, no podía ver al igual que todos, que aquello no estaba destinado a ser?

— el te cambio— declaro el Slytherin con dejo de enfado —se que eres impulsiva, pero nunca llegue a imaginar lo que harías solo por él Rose — estas palabras fueron suficiente para que la pelirroja volteara la cabeza con fuerza descomunal tal vez haciéndose daño, el tono formal era cosa del pasado, esa era una conversación personal e intima y el significado de las palabras eran dolorosamente ciertas; Rose era impulsiva, como su padre y aquel baile era un arrebato, lo sabía desde el principio, pero no contaba con la realidad que las palabras de Scorpius siempre despedían. David la había cambiado y no se refería a s cambio de pareja, había cambiado su forma de pensar, había cambiado muchas cosas solo por estar con él, ¿era acaso tan importante? Rose exhalo con fuerza sintiendo sus ojos arder, pero no lloraría, no ahora. Scorpius se alejo de ella, dio un paso atrás y giro pretendiendo irse, el objetivo por el cual estaba bailando con ella había culminado, pero no podía dejarlo ir otra vez, David Sweld no le quitaría a su amigo de nuevo. Una oleada de la misma determinación con la que empezó el baile se apodero de ella, apartar de ese momento recuperaría a Scorpius... avanzo con delicadeza pareciendo una leona al acecho hasta quedar cerca del rubio, lo rodeo con sus brazos, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento ya que abarcaba los brazos fuertes que la rodearon por años protectoramente y el pecho más trabajado que la última vez que lo curo por una caída en el campo de juego, Malfoy siempre estuvo para ella... como pudo ser tan imbécil para cambiarlo por David? recostó su cabeza sobre su espalda sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, seguro el también lo sentía. Rose sentía culpa, una culpa muy pesada llegando a la decepción misma, coraje y frustración por no tener palabras para decirle al rubio que lo lamentaba

— Scorp... yo...— un sollozo escapo de sus labios siendo lo suficientemente fuerte para que el receptor lo captara, la música marcada por compases disminuía poco a poco, anunciando una parte tensa y dramática, la joven Weasley deslizo su pie en un perfecto empeine sobre la pierna del chico tratando de atarlo a ella, a no dejarlo ir hasta que las últimas palabras de su confesión salieran de sus labios, Scorpius estaba hiperventilando. — Scorp... yo lo siento mucho... soy una completa idi...— su palabra quedo inconclusa al chico girar con brusquedad sin cambiar la posición del baile, tomo del muslo de la pelirroja y con un movimiento diestro y seguro la acerco tanto así que era mucho decir que estaban a 3cm uno del otro.

— Jamás te digas una cosa así Rose, eres inteligente... es solo que... — por una vez en todo el baile la voz del heredero Malfoy titubeo y quebró — es solo que lo quieres demasiado como para hacer estas cosas... lo quieres mucho — la joven le miro con intensidad, queriendo que el chico abriera sus ojos brillantes como la plata misma, la cercanía del Slytherin le ponía nerviosa pero era un nerviosismo abrumadoramente placentero, era el nerviosismo que expides cuando hay una persona que te atrae como nunca en la tierra, era EL nerviosismo que siempre había sentido con el... cuando le jugaba bromas, cuando le hablaba con voz fría y aun así ella le buscaba, era el nerviosismo que Dave nunca le provoco... porque Dave no era Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, el chico que en verdad quería, es que ¡¿podía existir alguien más imbécil que ella? Sacudió con fuerza su cabello y este cayo por su hombro como serpenteantes riachuelos de sangre, bajo su pierna tomando el cabello rubio acariciándolo con suavidad, la reacción de él fue instantánea, dibujando espirales por su cintura propinándole pequeños golpeteos, la música cayo por completo, las cuerdas se prepararon y Rose decidió voltear tal vez en un malo o buen momento aun no lo desidia. David besaba a Vanessa con frenesí, la besaba pasionalmente y sin recato alguno, era un beso que carecía de romance y cualquiera que les prestaba atención podía notarlo. No era un beso pasional que demostraba a dos personas que se querían, era un beso de rencor, de celos, era un beso que daba asco y repugnancia. Rose lo sabía porque ella conocía a David y su ceño estaba fruncido, sus mano estaba a su costado y la otra tomaba la cara de Vanessa, no, ese no era un beso real, era un beso que pretendía lastimarla y ella no lo permitiría, él ya no podría lastimarla más.

— Yo no estoy segura de quererlo aun Scorp... pero quiero saber, si dentro de ti, alguna vez me tuviste cariño — la respuesta era la que determinaba todo, tal vez el impulso la estaba gobernando de nuevo, tal vez echaría todo a perder otra vez, pero dejaría bien en claro su segundo objetivo en la noche: ella era Rosebud Weasley y podía seducir a Scorpius Malfoy, porque Rose podía ser entregada y pasional, ella podía ser sensual ante cualquier mirada y podía demostrarle a Malfoy varias cosas que las palabras no abarcaban ya que necesitaban hechos. Él parpadeo incrédulo, y la sonrisa de Rose lo sedujo de manera catastrófica y eso fue sufrientemente claro para reconocer que la quería, sufrientemente claro saber que aún le dolía que quisiera a ese tipo, pero si aquella sería la última vez que podía tenerla cerca, si aquella era la última vez que podían darle un portazo en el rostro a David, el lo haría con gusto. Así Rose demostraría que podía seducirlo aunque siempre lo hizo, así él demostraría que podía tener a la mejor y más bonita chica del colegio y del mundo, porque habría que reconocerlo... ¿cuantas chicas de cabello color rojo sangre hay? ¿Cuantas de ellas tienen los ojos escandalosamente azules, como aquella piedra de Afganistán: el lapislázuli? ¿Cuantas de ellas tienen pecas adornando su piel marmolea y suave? Si, Scorpius demostraría que Rose Weasley lo prefería a él y que David muriera de envidia. Scorpius le sonrió de medio lado y ambos con determinación, deseo y una pisca imperceptible de cariño se pusieron de acuerdo mutuamente y acortaron con ímpetu los 2 cm que a sus labios les faltaban para fundirse en un beso pasional, entregado y para nada superficial, porque la pelirroja lo despeinaba, él la acercaba tanto a si, abrazándola por la espalda, marcando sus dedos como si necesitara de ella con fervor, como (aunque suene trillado) la vida dependiera de ello, los labios de ambos echando chispas y fuegos artificiales, dejando a la imaginación una batalla de dimensiones estratosféricas dentro de sus bocas. Ambos fundidos en un beso que duro hasta que en realidad necesitaban de oxigeno, separándose con una mordedura juguetona en sus labios inferiores; aquel era el primer beso que otorgaban y recibían que literalmente los había dejado sin aliento alguno.

Al separarse la mirada de ambos quemaba, ardía la intensidad con la que sus ojos desprendían emociones y tratando de regularizar su respiración, con un giro rápido Scorpius se deslizo con Rose, barriendo el piso con sus zapatos, así, con la espalda sobre el pecho del Slytherin sintió un beso juguetón en su cuello y un suspiro salió sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, la música, al igual que sus movimientos y su corazón era rápida y significativa, eran los compases quienes guiaban sus sentidos, eran las notas las que les indicaban que hacer, era su corazón e inercia quienes los mantenían juntos. Era eso: el tango; ese sencillo y apasionado baile que en pocos momentos culminaría, pero dejaría en ambos sensaciones y sentimientos nuevos, algunos desconocidos, pero indudablemente satisfactorios aunque aquella con función latente no se iría hasta que ambos pudieran entender que sintieron en aquel beso, que si bien fue pasional, deseoso y fogoso había algo, había una pisca de romance y cariño que los miembros del baile no pudieron percatar ya que estaban ocupados en criticar el comportamiento de la joven pareja.

Rose alzo la vista, encontrándose por primera vez desde aquel beso con la mirada plata de Scorpius y ambos despedían confusión, ambos despedían una pisca de arrepentimiento y vergüenza ya que si ustedes no lo sabían era la primera vez que Rose besaba de esa forma al igual que era la primera vez que Malfoy sentía un beso de verdad.

A lo lejos una mirada azul como el mar, no podía llamar la atención de alguno de la pareja de baile, su estomago se revolvía con fuerza, su sien palpitaba y no le dejaba pensar con claridad, Vanessa se había ido, le había gritado una serie de verdades que el ya sabía, sabía que los celos le estaban volviendo loco e irracional, sabía que quería estar con Rose y se reprendía de mil formas lo estúpido que era; pero sabía que no había oportunidad, él la había cambiado, el jugó con ella y no lo merecía, tenía que cambiar, y fue así como con una última mirada se percato del fuego que desprendían las miradas de ambos bailarines al centro de la pista que sonreían deslumbrantes y por un efímero momento noto la chispa en los ojos de la chica que quiso, por que tenia celos, si, pero ya no la amaba, ya no amaba a Rose, le tenía cariño pero... no, no la quería. ¡Él si era un idiota! soltó un gruñido y en el arco del laberinto sentencio al viento — Un idiota David Sweld, ¡un completo idiota!—

La música se volvía fuerte, las cuerdas sonaban enloquecidas, el piano tronaba, las notas se fundían y creaban una perfecta melodía sinfónica, el final se encontraba palpable y muy cerca, ahora lo único que podían hacer era dar vueltas, sin apartar su mirada, fundir el lapislázuli con la plata hasta que esto marcara su final para que Rose pudiera salir corriendo y derramar las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, porque estaba confundida, estaba frustrada y decepcionada porque no sabía si querer a Scorpius era lo correcto, si sus impulsos eran buenos o malos...

Justamente, en el lugar donde desapareció David se encontraba un espectador oculto de ojos originalmente plata, ahora grafito por la experiencia dura de la guerra, incrédulo al ver a su hijo tan apasionado en un baile como aquel, Draco Malfoy estaba sorprendido, pero tenía que pararlo ya, tenía que parar a las personas con todos sus murmullos y conclusiones que podrían ser acertadas. Scorpius a lo lejos distinguió con claridad la cabellera platinada de su progenitor provocando que la mano que sujetaba a Rose temblara de nerviosismo, la pelirroja al sentir aquella inseguridad impropia del chico le provoco un escalofrió en potencia, porque sabía que lo único o más bien, el único que podía provocarle aquello era su padre: el Sr. Malfoy que en esos precisos momentos se acercaba a la pista de baile. Rose giraba la cabeza en varias direcciones, de pronto sofocándose en el ambiente su mente exigió que le hiciera caso a su razón pidiéndole explícitamente que saliera corriendo de ahí, pero no, ella se quedaría hasta que en verdad no pudiera mas.

Scorpius soltó un gruñido demasiado audible, preso del nerviosismo y la rebeldía, su padre le miraba, su padre le taladraba y le reprochaba con los ojos que él había heredado, fue suficiente un guiño y una media sonrisa proveniente de el Sr. Malfoy dirigida al único varón en la pista de baile para que este se confundiera por completo y su sangre hirviera como nunca; ¿su padre se mofaba de él? Pero no, Draco no se burlaba de su hijo ni mucho menos por que lo conocía, conocía a la perfección las facetas del único ser que amaba tanto como a su esposa Astoria, en realidad se encontraba feliz y desconcertado en exceso pero feliz ya que ese par de jovenes se atraían, deseaban pero sobre todo se querían, se tenían mutuo cariño; se querían tanto como Potter lo hacía con la pelirroja Weasley, se querían como Ronald lo hacía con Hermione la sangre sucia, pero ellos apenas lo estaban descubriendo...

Las ultimas notas sonaron majestuosamente enardecidas y sincronizadas con los arrítmicos latidos del corazón de la pareja danzante, marcando el final mismo de la melodía dejando el sentimiento latente de que hacía falta algo, que aquello apenas había sido la primera parte de una sinfonía más grande que la orquesta no podía igualar, pero era la despedida y así acababa la canción, Scorpius grabo en su memoria el rostro perfilado de Rose que parecía consternada y mordía con un poco de disimulo sus labios, él coloco una de sus manos por su espalda con fuerza, y ella se dejo caer deslizando y estirando sus piernas por completo quedando acostada literalmente siendo sostenida únicamente por los brazos del chico y aferrándose al cuello de este con una sola mano mientras la otra apenas rozaba el piso con el dorso, en esta pose las cuerdas murieron y por el salón se extendió el silencio, un silencio aplastante que rodeaba a todos, los bailarines estaban estáticos como unas estatuas en medio de todos mirándose como en toda la velada a los ojos, sin titubeos y sin apartar la mirada en un duelo que sabían debía terminar pronto.

— Tu padre — susurro la joven con voz forzada. Scorpius se encogió un poco de hombros y por un breve instante se dio cuenta de que su progenitor ya no se encontraba en el salón.

— Hablare con él luego —ella asintió con lentitud, de la misma manera en la que el Slytherin le reincorporaba, varias platicas tomaron su curso con el claro objetivo de argumentar en contra de los "jovenes que no se sabían comportar".

Las piernas de Rose temblaban, sus ojos brillaban con inusualidad y sosteniendo tantas lagrimas que Scorpius seguramente se preguntaba cuando saldrían, inhalo llenando sus pulmones y desviando la mirada al techo, ella estaba mal, ¡todo aquella noche había estado mal! y le dolía en lo más profundo, ser la de siempre, le dolía y le costaba ver sus errores, ella era Weasley, su padre siempre la había separado de todo aquello que lo involucraba a él, pero ella fue precisamente la que lo busco, ella había sido la responsable de todo el sufrimiento que había padecido y el tumulto de sus emociones era insoportable... dio media vuelta, ya no soportaba un minuto más y no quería que todas aquellas personas vieran el desastre que era, una mano tibia la tomo con delicadeza, y su estomago vibro mandando señales de calor a sus majillas que pronto adquirieron un tono rojizo, ella era joven sin duda, pero no ingenua algo había cambiado en ellos y lo percibía toda ella, Scorpius beso el dorso de su mano y un cosquilleo le recorrió el brazo, ella hizo la típica reverencia.

—gracias por el baile Rose— dijo Scorpius con aquella voz... con la voz que jamás le había dedicado a ella pero a todas las chicas de su clase si, la voz que te dejaba sin aliento alguno ya que era profunda, varonil y por completo atrayente, era el tipo de voz que la invitaba a besarlo como unos momentos atrás, ella negó con fuerza tratando de no ver sus labios finos.

— gracias a ti Scorp— dijo ella con algo de voz rota pero ocultada tras un tono coqueto y un parpadeo que mojo sus pestañas oscuras, al menos más oscuras que su cabello, con una rapidez impresionante Rose giro y se encamino hacia la salida, tomo su gabardina negra como el vestido que portaba y en el arco del laberinto una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, perdiéndose en su clavícula donde minutos antes el rubio había jugado con ella repartiéndole besos.

No sabía desde hace cuanto tiempo se encontraba atrapada entre las barreras de arbustos y caminos de piedra pero estaba desesperada por encontrar la salida al castillo, ahora estaba corriendo, corría lo más rápido que podía aunque todo se viera borroso por sus lagrimas, corría por que era la única manera de llenar a la fuerza sus pulmones con aire y le proporcionaba la mínima sensación de bienestar que solo el olor a tierra húmeda y flores podía otorgarle; ella huía de todos cuando al final todo aquello volvería a ella de una u otra forma teniéndole que hacer frente, lo quisiera o no y era ese su miedo, era el miedo de aceptar lo que el baile le había hecho a sus sentimientos, a su mente y a aquellas insoportables sensaciones que despertaban en su cuerpo.

—**_O—O—O—O—O—_**

La tenue luz azulada que proporcionaba la luna dejaba ver una gabardina tirada en el suelo y un par de zapatos altos algo alejados de la silueta de una chica acostada en el piso, sus manos masajeando las sienes, con el vestido un poco más elevado de lo que se consideraría para una dama de alta sociedad como lo que aparentaba ser en ese baile, contemplaba el cielo, rememorando cada detalle de lo acontecido hace unas horas, imaginando la silueta juguetona del rubio Malfoy, recordando cada momento que su mirada cruzo con la suya, sintiendo cada una de las caricias dadas y deseando decirle tantas cosas sabiendo que no lo haría por qué no poseía las palabras para expresarlo.

La respiración agitada de Scorpius al ingresar a esa parte del castillo saco a la chica de sus pensamientos con brusquedad, reincorporándose rápidamente hasta quedar sentada, con el vestido aun arriba, descalza y su cabello con aquellos risos rojos volando por todos lados, podría deducirse que el efecto de los productos para el cabello habían terminado y Rose sabía que era mejor así.

La respiración agitada del rubio menguo al ver a la chica hasta recuperar su ritmo habitual y fue entonces cuando el silencio se extendió tanto como le era posible ya que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada, Scorpius pensó que era patético, ambos tenían que hablar pero preferían callar, eran poseedores de sentimientos que no deberían tener y sabiendo todo eso, preferían envolverse en el silencio, mirarse a los ojos por tiempo indefinido gritándose lo obvio con punzadas de dolor.

— por que... ¿por qué paso esto? — pregunto la pelirroja con voz queda, poniéndose en pie con la ayuda de la pared.

— por ti — contesto él con naturalidad, con una voz suave que pretendía esconder cada uno de los continuos escalofríos que le recorrían la espina dorsal. — porque te ayude, pensé que eso ya lo sabías — ella asintió y se pegó con la palma de su mano en la frente.

— sigo siendo la misma tonta impulsiva — susurro, pero el silencio era tan absoluto que Scorpius pudo escucharlo con claridad pero prefirió no hacer caso.

— necesito que me hagas un favor Weasley — la formalidad había vuelto y eso siempre era mal indicio, Rose cerro los parpados con fuerza y trago saliva con dificultad. — ¡vamos! no es nada malo... es solo una pregunta — ella sonrió por un momento.

— ¡sigues sorprendiéndome Malfoy! Tu gran favor es una pregunta... — soltó una risa temblorosa que no cargaba nada de diversión, eso era una provocación clara, pretendía hacerlo enfadar para librarse de todo, pero no le funcionaria.

— ¿sabes lo fuertes que son las palabras verdad? se que te consta, pero eso solo es algo que te pido como un favor, puedes rechazarlo o no, de todas maneras debes darme algo, me pediste ayuda y te la brinde pero debes saber que no fue gratis todo lo que hice por ti en el baile, de nuevo, pensé que te quedaba claro—.

El silencio volvió a extenderse mientras los minutos pasaban ¿que hora podía ser? se pregunto Rose y por instinto busco la luz de la luna por el tragaluz; mala idea. Scorpius se había movido con total sigilo y los rayos lunares le daban ese algo a sus ojos que hizo que ella negara con fuerza, ¡maldición! le parecía en exceso atractivo, su forma de pensar y actuar era una completa locura y lo sabía porque habían sido mejores amigos, lo quería demasiado como para negarlo.

— hazlo — dijo la pelirroja con decisión, él volvió la cabeza hacia la dibujada silueta de Rose en la oscuridad. — hazlo, puedes preguntarme lo que sea, te pagare la ayuda que me otorgaste de la manera en que tú quieras, pero quiero acabar con esto ahora Malfoy, el sueño me mata — obviamente eso era una mentira grande como el castillo, pero ¿en verdad importaba? ella tomo una decisión, haría lo que fuera para que nunca le hablara al rubio de nuevo, que todo fuera de la misma manera en que debió seguir siendo, él sonrió con autosuficiencia.

— bien Rosebud, intentémoslo: te quiero — soltó con naturalidad, con suavidad, en el tono exacto en que debían ser dichas y el sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas porque nunca pensó escuchar eso de él, no sabía como lo había hecho pero en unos segundos derrumbo la barrera que había impuesto con el propósito de no sentir nada por él. Era imposible separarse tanto como para desterrarlo, los años separados se lo mostraban ahora, su cuerpo lo hacía también reaccionando inconsciente ante él. — me atraes y quiero saber si tu lo sientes, yo te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que sentiste algo— ella exhalo profundamente cerrando los ojos, conteniendo a su boca de hablar.

— lo siento – susurró ella, con una mano sobre su pecho que latía con fuerza, retumbando también en sus oídos, preguntándose por que solo una persona puede provocar reacciones cardiacas cuando el único que debería dales origen seria el ejercicio. — lo siento Scorp, siento que... — por un momento se le escapó el dominio de su voz entrecortada ya que le era doloroso admitir sus sentimientos con tanta naturalidad como lo hacía el muy descarado. — siento que me atraes como David nunca lo hizo, y siento que te aprecio ¿estas contento? — le reclamo perforándolo con los ojos.

— no— respondió — no, no estoy contento, pero podría estarlo si me ayudas a saber la verdad de esta cuestión a la que he dado vueltas algún tiempo y que con tu declaración has desterrado mi única respuesta posible: si te atraigo tanto, si me aprecias ¿por qué te alejaste de mi?, ¿por qué te fuiste con David? Que hice para que dejaras de hablarme— Rose sintió sus labios temblar y los acaricio despacio, sin saber que esto a Scorpius le pareció lo mas tentador que ella había hecho en la noche y en su vida; ella no sabía la respuesta concreta a las preguntas, pero conocía la razón que origino la primera de ellas.

— Porque no me agradas tanto — dijo con los parpados cerrados, pegándose por completo a la pared al sentir las vibraciones de las pisadas de Scorpius en su dirección.

— abre los ojos Rose. Tus ojos nunca han podido mentirme, de tus labios nunca escuche un tono más falso… yo se que tus labios me han dicho una mentira — terminó. Y cuando ella se armo de valor y abrió los ojos, se encontró con su mirada plata: fija en ella provocándole el sentimiento más extraño de su vida, el sentirse desnuda ante él, como un libro abierto de par en par al que siempre ah tenido acceso pero nunca le cansa. La mano izquierda del rubio esta recargada en la pared de piedra, acorralándole como la oveja temerosa que se siente mientras sus dedos de la mano derecha acarician sus labios con ternura, con suavidad quemándole ahí donde se deslizan y juegan.

— eres toda una rosa, haces gala a tu nombre: tan frágil, limitándote siempre, cerrándote ante muchas personas y abriéndote solo con una, tan mimada y caprichosa, tan hermosa sin esfuerzo alguno y subestimada por muchos, yo no soy uno de ellos; puedo ver tu valor, tu poder y temple, puedo ver tus espinas y aunque me eh pinchado con ellas sigo aquí a tu disposición. Si, eres toda una esplendorosa rosa que hoy dejo aunque sea un momento de limitarse y que gracias a Dave se abrió un poco. — sus manos nunca dejaron de juguetear, durante todo su pequeño discurso sus dedos se deslizaron por su clavícula y ahora dibujaba espirales en su pecho, acercándose poco a poco a su corazón que desbocado latía con fuerza; si durante todo el baile era ella la que mandaba, ahora era todo lo contrario. Estaba enojada si, por que aunque todo lo que había dicho era verdad, él solía decirla con crueldad, estaba nerviosa con su contacto por qué sabía que tenía un fin y ella no sabía cuál era, aunque algo le decía que no era malo... aún así, quería escapar, quería salir de la prisión que él había improvisado para ella y por eso su mirada trataba de desviarse, pero sinceramente sus ojos la perdían.

— entonces… es porque te odio — soltó la chica con algo de rencor predominado por el nerviosismo, Scorpius embozo una media sonrisa victoriosa, Rose se había dado cuenta de quién mandaba, sabía que le molestó saber sus verdades pero las aceptó y justo ahí, cuando la miró tratando de buscar aunque sea una pisca de cariño se vió sorprendido al encontrarlo brillando es sus ojos azules. Antes de hablar Scorpius gruñó divertido.

— ¿si? bueno yo te mostrare cuanto es lo que no me odias — enterró su mano izquierda en el cabello esponjado de la pelirroja acercándola más a sí, con aquella sonrisa victoriosa que a Rose le pareció perfecta, peligrosa y atrayente, sin poder evitarlo ella alzo la mano hasta acariciar con el dorso la mejilla pálida del chico con extrema suavidad acercándose más a cada instante y Scorpius la beso, así sin más, unió sus labios con los de ella mientras su mano captaba el corazón desbocado de la chica, fue un beso dulce, no apasionado como el de la pista de baile, fue un beso corto y sencillo, el tipo de beso que todos experimentan con una persona que en verdad estiman.

Scorpius dio un paso atrás con los ojos completamente abiertos, pero no se pudo alejar demasiado ya que estaba hipnotizado con la lentitud con que Rose abría y cerraba los parpados como las alas de una mariposa hasta enfocarlo con precisión. Después de una mirada rápida Scorpius la aprisiono de nuevo contra la pared.

— El próximo sábado a media noche en el salón de adivinación — advirtió el Slytherin; no había más que decir, ahora sabia que ella no le era indiferente, también lo quería, dió media vuelta con una sonrisa ladeada insoportablemente hermosa.

—Scorp — lo llamo la pelirroja, cuando el volteo se percato del paso sensual con que se aproximaba, de la mortalidad que despedían sus ojos azules y por un momento temió por lo que podía hacerle, al llegar ella se envolvió en los brazos fuertes de él, balanceando sus caderas y moviéndose como si bailaran una lenta sonata significativa. — no olvides que eres mi pareja de pociones ahora. — le susurro al oído y con un paso rápido se libero de los brazos varoniles, Scorpius sonrió, Rose era sin duda insoportablemente especial, el afirmo con un seco movimiento de cabeza.

— Nos vemos Srita. Weasley — se despidió el rubio con una media sonrisa que se le antojo a Rose insoportablemente adictiva, con paso rápido y elegante Scorpius desapareció por el pasillo de vuelta a los dormitorios y Rose contemplo la luna a través del tragaluz.


End file.
